


Hopeless

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [44]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Depressed by a lack of encouragement or optimism.





	Hopeless

Blinky sits certainly too close to the sunlit patch at the front of the cave. He thinks over his own words of the past, “Even the word hopeless, isn’t devoid of hope.” The words said to encourage others, but he thinks he could use some of that hope right now.

Their travels to the new heartstone were going too slow, without the rejuvenating power of a heartstone they could not heal from their wounds. They could only sleep in the shallowest of places, trucks and caves, nowhere near the true deepness that allowed for peaceful sleep. 

They only had hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcanons from other people that I really enjoy stashed in here.


End file.
